


你可曾有爱上神灵

by jusong



Category: lord of mysteries
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusong/pseuds/jusong





	你可曾有爱上神灵

《你可曾有爱上神灵》  
（《馈赠》IF线番外）

虽然海柔尔一直不肯承认，但当老师突然从老鼠变回人形，她其实是被吓了一跳。后来知道老师是恢复了，海柔尔才放下心来。  
虽然老师好了，海柔尔有时还是会担心老师到底有没有好，比如说为什么会突然从老鼠变成人，为什么其他人还是看不见人形的老师，这些海柔尔都百思不得其解。  
之前老师给了她一大堆关于非凡世界的书让她自己看，她偶然发现书里面提到原来还可以通过造人来减少非凡特质，再结合老师时不时会通过单片眼镜打量自己，海柔尔苦了脸，老师不会是想利用她来减少非凡特质吧？  
不然为什么会突然变成人形？  
而且还是男人！  
还是……还是她最喜欢的类型……  
海柔尔虽然很高傲，但还是会有几个同龄好朋友，在她们现在的年纪，正是对男女之事最好奇的时候，于是好友家留宿的夜晚，就成了少女交流的最好时机。  
哪怕是海柔尔，在家里被小心藏好的小箱子里，也是有几本那些书的。  
某晚，海柔尔在阿蒙所在的庄园留宿，洗完澡之后，海柔尔打算休息，阿蒙却来敲门，开门之后也没有进房间，就站在门口打量了海柔尔好一会儿，海柔尔总觉得自己像解剖台上的小白鼠一样，怯生生开口：“老师，你在看什么？”  
“你。”阿蒙扶了扶自己的眼镜，嘴角带着似有若无的笑意。  
海柔尔的脸刷的通红，心一横，说：“老师，我无法接受私生子！”  
就算是阿蒙，突然听到这句话也不禁短暂愣了一下，而海柔尔闭着眼强迫自己一鼓作气说下去：“虽然我很喜欢老师，做，做那种事情也不是不可以。但是，我无法接受未婚先孕！”  
说完海柔尔就懵了，自己都在说什么啊！  
她下意识就想关门，一心只想扑倒在床上锤床，把脸埋到枕头里尖叫。  
阿蒙轻松地把手搭在门上，就海柔尔就再也关不上门，只能看着阿蒙到自己面前，摘下了自己的单片眼镜，微微低头看她，问：“所以，只要不怀孕，就可以做了吗？”  
“我……”海柔尔呆呆张口，她明明不是这个意思，她明明想反驳的，可是当对上老师那双美丽的，能吸走一切理智的黑眸时，她失去了语言能力。  
阿蒙冰凉干燥的手轻轻抚上她的脸颊，两个人的脸一下靠的极近，海柔尔仿佛能感觉到老师的呼吸，不由自主地屏住呼吸。  
老师的手好冷，她的脑子只剩下这一个念头，然后下一秒就被夺走了呼吸。  
她被老师亲上了！  
老师的唇很薄，只是轻轻覆在她的唇上，并没有其他动作，却足矣让未经人事的少女心跳快到就要爆炸。  
要不是自己的诈骗师的魔药都已经消化完，海柔尔都开始担心自己会不会当场失控。  
阿蒙留意到海柔尔的失神，用自己的牙齿轻轻在海柔尔禁闭的嘴唇咬了一下。  
海柔尔回过神，想要一把把阿蒙推开，抬起手却没什么力气，看起来只是把手抵在了阿蒙胸前。  
阿蒙直起身，没有继续深入，微笑着戴上眼镜：“味道还不错。”  
海柔尔都不知道自己的脸原来还能更红，低着头不敢再看他满是调侃的笑，盯着脚尖试图后退几步，想要离阿蒙远一点，看出海柔尔意图的阿蒙只是笑着看着她，没有任何动作。  
海柔尔的腿突然碰到什么软中带硬的东西，整个人仰面倒在床上，对上阿蒙居高临下的俯看着她的脸。  
她明明在门口的，怎么一下子就摔到床上了！绝对是老师做的！  
海柔尔急忙用手支起身：“老师，我们这样是不对的……”  
阿蒙微微一歪头，一副有些迷茫的样子，问：“可是这不是你想要的吗？”  
海柔尔本来想脱口而出的“才不是”在老师将手指点上她的唇的时候被她吞了回去，她情不自禁地张口咬住老师的指尖，就好像丧失了理智一般，下意识就做出了内心深处想要做的事情。  
从老师亲吻自己那一瞬间，海柔尔就发现自己很想与老师做那种事情，据说是对喜欢的人都会想做的事情，会让人很舒服的事情。  
已经，无法回头。  
那既然如此，她海柔尔决定遵从自己内心的欲望，无论会有什么后果，她都会坦然接受。  
门不知什么时候被合上，少女坐在床上，用牙齿轻轻研磨着男人右手食指的指腹，她抬起有些湿润的眼睛，将男人的右手放到自己的心口，说：“老师，我想和你做。但是在嫁给你之前，我还不想怀孕。”  
阿蒙感受着手下传来的柔软，笑意渐渐蔓延了整个眼底，坐在床边，低头咬住了少女洁白的耳垂，缓缓道：“好。”  
阿蒙修长的手指把海柔尔睡裙最顶端的扣子解开，露出一片莹白的皮肤，海柔尔咬着唇看着阿蒙一点一点的解开她睡裙的全部扣子，想催老师动作快点，又怎么都开不了这个口。  
她想着洗完澡就直接睡觉，就没有穿胸衣，她今晚也不知道怎么想的，特地选了一身扣子从脖子扣到脚踝的睡袍，随着老师的动作，睡袍一点一点敞开，露出一丝雪白的胴体，似隐若现。  
真的很煎熬，海柔尔不安地扭了扭身子，感觉到老师在刻意避免碰到她的皮肤，可越是这样，她就越敏感，尤其是老师不小心划到她的皮肤时那种酥麻的感觉，好几次都让她忍不住发出那种声音。  
不知是不是她的错觉，她总觉得老师的速度在她每次都就要忍不住呻吟的时候就会变得更慢，看着她在他的指下呼吸不稳，老师看起来就更愉悦。  
她感觉自己就像在被猫抓住玩弄的老鼠一样，为此，老师特地没有使用非凡能力，以一种普通但又极为撩人的动作，一点一点挑逗着她的欲望。  
海柔尔狠狠一咬唇，下定决心，一鼓作气坐直身抬手搂住阿蒙的脖子，丝毫不在意自己胸口一凉，之前被遮挡的殊色被完完整整敞露，落入阿蒙的眼里。  
阿蒙嘴角上扬的弧度更高，接受了少女主动的献吻，海柔尔死死闭上了眼睛，耳尖发烫，却不知道接下来应该怎么做，轻轻用牙齿咬住阿蒙显得有些过薄的下唇，然后感受到老师张口，海柔尔还没反应过来，就被拖入阿蒙为她准备好的欲望漩涡。  
等阿蒙察觉到海柔尔就要无法呼吸才停下来，两个人的唇间拉出一条淫魅的银丝。  
原来这才是亲吻，海柔尔感觉到老师的手指渐渐从她的嘴角向下，经过她的锁骨，覆上她胸前的柔软，把少女的浑圆握住，轻柔地开始揉捏，而她已经微微挺立的尖端正好抵住老师的掌心，随着摩擦渐渐挺立，越来越硬。  
海柔尔深吸一口气，看着还好好穿着古典长袍的老师，把在自己胸前作乱的手拉开，颤抖着手指为老师脱下衣服。  
阿蒙也没有反抗，笑着看着她一点一点把自己的外袍给脱了，一直到海柔尔把脱下来的外袍随手丢到床下时，阿蒙站起来拍了拍她的头，说：“不要弄脏衣服。”  
海柔尔突然觉得身上一凉，她身上全部衣服都出现在老师手上，她吓得立刻拿起被子把自己从头到脚都盖住，然后听到老师把衣物放好在一旁的椅子上，又在床边再次坐下，此时两个人身上都已经是一丝不挂。  
海柔尔刚刚就看了一眼，都整个人感觉连大脑都要炸了。  
她是怎么鬼迷心窍想和老师做这种事的？  
看着被子下都把自己眼睛死死闭上的海柔尔，阿蒙微笑着把手伸进被子，用手指代替眼睛从她的耳垂开始拂过她的全身，然后停在少女最隐秘那个地方。  
海柔尔急忙抓住阿蒙的手，抖着声音说：“老师，你快点开始吧。”  
她仿佛听到老师的笑声，然后被子突然被掀开，眼前却是一片黑暗，一丝光都看不到，伸手不见五指，海柔尔已经分不清是自己被取走视力，还是整个房间的光芒都被老师盗走。  
在黑暗中反而让她慢慢平静下来，都到这一步了，语言已经失去了一切意义。  
失去视觉之后，海柔尔的感觉都变得分外敏锐，她能感觉到老师在她身边躺下，他的体温比自己低，而自己已经全身发烫，她不由自主地往他身上靠去，凉凉的，很舒服。  
她舒了一口气，感觉到自己的胸口一阵湿热，胸前的柔软最敏感的地方被充满恶意地吮吸，而另外一边也被肆意弹玩，而最最私密的地方，也被什么东西抵住。  
看过书和图的海柔尔自然知道那是什么，还好现在她的脸已经不会更红了。  
待两处顶端都被玩弄得湿漉漉的时候，她忍不住扭着腰摩擦那个已经抵住入口的存在，少女的矜持让她实在说不出那些话来，只能无声哀求他快点满足自己的空虚。  
海柔尔看不见他的表情，只能感觉到自己的耳珠又被含住，一种前所未有的充实感从身下传来。  
当空虚被完全填满的一刻，海柔尔突然觉得心中空得可怕，明明两个人的下半身那么紧密地相连，她却觉得两个人距离是那么遥远，仿佛从头到尾动情地只有她一个人，他就像高高在上的神灵，微笑着看着她被欲望折磨。  
明明一点也不像朋友说的那样疼痛，清楚老师体贴地把破身的疼痛拿走，海柔尔还是有种想要流泪的冲动，她伸手搂住老师，把脸埋进老师的胸前，只有听着老师的心跳声，才能让她有点真实感。  
阿蒙没有继续动作，容忍着海柔尔的过度依赖，语气是一如既往地温柔：“怎么啦？”  
“老师，我想看着你的脸。”海柔尔低声回答。  
然后她看到老师，看到那熟悉的单片眼镜，他的呼吸还是那样平稳，心跳声也不曾有过变化，脸上也是熟悉的笑意。  
海柔尔突然动用能力把阿蒙脸上的眼镜偷到自己手里，阿蒙的眉稍稍皱了皱，奇怪的没有动怒，只是看着海柔尔眼角的泪，突然低头把她的泪吻去。  
原来人类的眼泪，是又咸又苦的。  
祂在地面行走了三个纪元，曾偷走过那么多人类的情绪，也曾冷眼看着亚当如何操作人类的情绪，看着人类在痛苦挣扎中落泪，却从来不曾知道，原来人类的眼泪是那么苦涩。  
祂一出生就是天使，是行走在地面最接近神灵的存在，祂注定无法理解人类的感觉，祂一开始发现她消化完“诈骗家”的魔药，准备把“解密学者”的魔药给她，然后发现她居然想多了，祂觉得这样逗弄眼前的少女似乎很有趣，就这样做了。  
可是品尝了少女苦涩的泪之后，祂突然觉得这样也没那么有趣了，祂果然还是更喜欢甜一点的东西。  
海柔尔感觉到老师的吻慢慢划过她的睫毛，鼻梁，最后落到她的唇上，带着几分温柔，把她口中的所有津液都掠走，身下渐渐开始动作。  
海柔尔被快感席卷全身，脚趾不受控制地在光滑的被面上蜷缩起，再也无法思考。  
她之前听朋友说起还有些不以为然，明明是机械地重复动作，真的有那么快乐吗？  
她的大脑一片昏沉，快感却在不断积累，然后在老师的身下爆发，让她失去了所有理智，而到达顶峰之后更加敏感的身体让她感觉到老师的越发深入，毕竟她是一名非凡者，哪怕已经感觉到疲惫，却依旧维持着最后一丝清明，努力配合老师改变姿势。  
只是……老师的持续时间未免也长了一点……她都已经不知道自己高潮多少回了……  
饶是海柔尔自认为身体素质不差，到最后都已经无力回应，任由被阿蒙肆意变换着各种姿势玩弄，待最后被体内飞溅的热液烫的才恢复一丝清醒，已经有些混沌的大脑感觉到整个人就像被泡在温度适宜的热水中，没有一处不舒适。  
火热一路沿着下身往全身蔓延，海柔尔感觉自己身上的每一处血管时刻都有无数的气泡在炸裂。  
海柔尔正整个人都挂在阿蒙身上，被阿蒙抱着坐起来，她静静把头埋到阿蒙的肩窝，体悟着这种刺激，脑海内霍然有庞大的信息流涌入，化成一朵又一朵的烟花绽放。  
海柔尔额头的青筋胀鼓鼓地凸起，脑袋都似乎快要被撑裂，撑爆了!  
“按我教你的那样冥想。”阿蒙早已预知到海柔尔的变化，在她耳边沉声道。  
海柔尔脑袋膨胀收缩，收缩膨胀，逐渐找回了思绪，开始能有意识地约束想法，在脑中勾勒图形，一点一点地靠近冥想状态。  
过了不知道多久，她的视线恢复了，同时感觉全身都痒痒的，其中以背部为最。  
海柔尔和阿蒙对视，眼神中还有一丝迷茫，阿蒙表情没有一丝变化，微笑：“恭喜，你是解密学者了。”一边说，一边轻轻抚摸着海柔尔光裸的背部，把残余的影响给拂去。  
海柔尔眨眨眼，她的的确确能感觉到自己成为一名中序列非凡者，“解密学者”。  
原来老师还能这样给予魔药的吗？  
此时两人下身依旧紧密相连，海柔尔突然想到自己接受了老师的全部，会不会怀上孩子啊，急忙问：“老师，我这样会不会怀孕啊？”  
“不会，因为那些你已经吸收了。”阿蒙放开海柔尔，抽身而出，似乎是思索了一下，才问，“你去要不要洗澡？”  
海柔尔也顾不得害羞，下半身的粘腻感让她觉得全身都不舒服，急忙点头想要下床，却在下地的一瞬间脚软了一下。  
阿蒙见状，干脆把她打横抱起进了盥洗室，两个人一起泡到已经放好的热水里。  
海柔尔靠着阿蒙，感觉到一丝困顿，正昏昏欲睡的时候，听到阿蒙问：“你为什么不愿意怀孕？”  
“因为，我想嫁给老师之后再生孩子啊，”海柔尔被热水泡到迷糊，仿佛下一秒都要在阿蒙怀里睡着了，“我想等我也到了半神，成为能给你帮上忙的人，堂堂正正和你在一起……”  
海柔尔在疲惫中沉沉入睡，在陷入深沉的梦境之前，她能感觉到老师的手摸了摸自己的头。  
“真是，愚蠢的人类……”她似乎还听到老师说了这样的话，可她太累了，已经无法分清这句话到底是不是真实。  
第二天，海柔尔从无梦的睡眠中醒来，觉得自己浑身上下哪都疼。  
“奇怪，”海柔尔嘟囔着出了房门，“我昨晚干嘛了？”  
虽然睡到有些头晕，可昨晚的事情她还是隐约记得的，她记得睡前在门口和老师聊天，然后老师知道自己消化完诈骗家的魔药之后就把解密学者的魔药给了自己，并在自己无法承受药力濒临失控的时候引导自己冥想，除此之外，好像也没有发生其他事情了。  
难道说是魔药的残余影响吗？  
“早上好。”已经在餐桌前看起报纸的阿蒙见到海柔尔坐下，微笑着和她打了一声招呼。  
海柔尔一看见他的脸，突然就觉得脸颊发烫，颇有几分不自在地点点头：“老师早安。”  
为什么自己一看到老师就会觉得不好意思呢？总感觉自己忘了什么很重要的事情。  
海柔尔百思不得其解。  
想着想着，她想起自己真的差点遗忘了一件很重要的事情，急忙问：“老师，我这几天观察过，好像当初要谋害您的人已经走了。既然如此，那您愿意和我回伯克伦德街吗？你之前说要去找的阿罗德斯，您找到了吗？”  
阿蒙点了点头：“找到了，而且我还得到了一些有趣的信息。既然你希望的话，那我就和你一起回去吧。”  
海柔尔愉快地点点头，殊不知接下来等待自己的竟是一场噩梦。  
后来，海柔尔在奥黛丽小姐的治疗下慢慢回忆起关于阿蒙的记忆，也恢复了日常的生活，和互有好感的贵族订婚，结婚，生子。  
再后来，她的女儿瞒着她成为了一名诗人，在出版了第一篇诗集时，才把书悄悄送到母亲面前。  
女儿满心期待着母亲的夸赞，等了许久也没等到母亲的反应，女儿有些不安地看了母亲一眼，才发现那个看似高傲，却对周围的人极好的母亲看着书的某一页，泪流满面。  
女儿一边给母亲又偷瞄一眼页数，然后回想一下这个页数，上面应该是一首《你可曾有爱上神灵》的叙事诗，灵感源是某天她做的一个梦。  
梦里是一个天真的大小姐爱上了在地面上行走的神灵的故事，而神灵注定无法理解人类的感情，所以也就无法回应少女的爱慕。可在神灵要与少女告别时，那个本不知道何为仁慈的神灵，取走了少女对自己的爱恋，遗忘了两人的所有过往。  
当时在报纸上发表之后，有些读者认为这个是神灵的残忍，也有些人觉得是神灵的仁慈。  
“亲爱的女儿，”母亲轻轻拂去脸上的泪痕，合上书放好，“你觉得那个少女，会在离开神灵之后变得幸福起来吗？”  
女儿坚定地点点头：“少女一定会幸福的。”  
母亲也微笑着把女儿揽入怀中：“我以你为荣，能身为你的母亲，我真的很幸福。”  
被母亲揽住的女儿忍不住在母亲的怀中展开明媚的笑，她果然最最最喜欢母亲了。  
不知道为什么，她又想起关于那个少女和神灵的梦境。  
本身就是诗歌创造者的女儿并不觉得这个故事是属于自己的，她只是记录下来梦里的感觉罢了。  
所以女儿也不说清，遗忘这到底是神灵的仁慈还是残忍，也不明白神灵为什么会这样做。  
她倒是觉得这是神灵对少女的馈赠，使少女摆脱了注定无望的爱恋。  
就像她坚信那个少女一定会在离开神灵之后过得很幸福一样。  
毕竟，那个少女拥有着那个神灵对她最温柔的馈赠。


End file.
